Adventures in Earth 1001
by vsncheze
Summary: The universe is changing. New types of threats are appearing. But with these new threats, also come new types of heroes. And nothing will be the same. Prepare yourselves for the adventure. My take on the DC mythos. Using elements from many media, and trying to come with my own twist on it. A few OC's, but mostly characters from the grand universe that is DC comics. Hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1: Prologue- A Magical Gathering

**Author's Notes:**

 **First and foremost, thank you for taking the time to read this. This is my first story and I don't know if it is going to be good, but to be honest, I've wanted for a while to write something. This story will be my take on characters that I have read for quite a while. I'll be using stories and ideas from the comics, cartoons, the arrowverse, etc, and try to give it my own twist. There will be a few OC's, and will have important roles, but I'll try to keep it with the Characters from the comics. I hope you like it.**

 **Any comments or suggestions are welcome. Now with that said, this story is without any commercial purpose and I'm not the owner of any characters besides my OCs. All the rest is owned by DC Comics.**

 **On to the Story!**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue – A Magical Gathering**

The city of London has always been considered to be a grand city, a city that has some of the greatest monuments of mankind and that has been a bastion of humanity for centuries. But like every big city, it has its dark corners. In a barely lit street, we see an old man wearing an old fashioned suit walking with the aid of his cane in the street. Most of the houses and business of the street seemed either abandoned or run down, and the man certainly looks that he doesn't belong in a place like this. Nevertheless, the man continues to walk down the street until he stops in a very run down house. It seems like an old pub, with a sign that says "The House of Secrets". The man comes to the door, a door that doesn't even have a knob, but the man just puts his hand in the place where a knob would normally be, and a very unusual symbol appears, and the door swings open.

The man walks into the pub to find a small room that clearly looks as bad as you would expect just by seeing the outside of the place, but nevertheless is well lit and the table in the middle of the room is much better that you would expect to find in a place like this.

In the table in the middle of the room there are 7 chairs, only one of the occupied, by a blonde man wearing a business suit that looks around his fifties. The blonde man looks up to the old man entering and a smile graces his face. –"Kent Nelson, it's been a long time"-

"Indeed it's been, old friend, and here I thought I would have been the first to arrive"

"Ah, yeah, you have always been good at arriving very early haven't you", the blonde man responds.

"Well, I guess is that's something that old timers like me always have in them". Kent says.

"Yeah, that does make sense, since you were already old back in the old days" The blonde man says with a teasing smile.

Kent chuckles, "Well, you know me, too stubborn to die." "How've you been, Alan?"

"Ah, you know, just living a good, old, regular life. Job's good, and it keeps me entertained, even if it is not as fun as the good old days." Alan responds with a small smile in his face.

"That's good, always value what you have, my friend."

"So, not to say that it isn't good to see you, Kent, but do you know what this meeting is about?"

"Ah, to be honest, I'm not entirely sure, but it seems to be something big"

Alan frowns, and his face adopts a very serious stance, "I can only assume it has something to do with that big energy washout from a couple of weeks ago" he says "You know something about that?"

Kent puts a hand in his chin, thinking about it "It's certainly possible is about that, I too felt the incredible energy but to what was its origin, I can't say, although I have the feeling that this meeting is not just to inform us of what the energy was, but more about the consequences of what happened" he says.

"That would be correct, Kent Nelson" an ethereal voice says.

Both Kent and Alan look to the side, to see a figure appear as if from the shadows. This figure is wearing a suit with a long cloak, and a fedora hat. "This meeting was called to inform all of us of the changes that have occurred and to prepare ourselves" he says.

"Well the fact that you are here, Stranger, says it all. This is big." Alan responds.

"So it seems. It has been quite a while, Stranger; I'm surprised to see you here." Kent says.

The figure, only known as The Phantom Stranger, comes to the table and sits in one of the unoccupied chairs, and looks towards the two men. "It can only be a surprise, Kent Nelson, if you are unprepared for what can happen, something that I believe someone like you never allows", he says in blank tone.

Kent chuckles a little, and responds, "Perhaps not, but it's still not difficult to be surprised to see you, after all, you only attend these meetings when you want"

"And if I had to guess, I can only presume you will not tell us more about whatever is happening, right? Even if you already know everything" Alan asks the Stanger.

"It is not up to me to reveal this, but a duty to whom asked for this meeting" the phantom stranger responds.

"Typical."

The three continue their talk for a few minutes more until the door swing open again, this time reveling two more people. The first, another old man, with a big frown on his features, wearing also a suit, but with a long trench coat, and a woman with long dark hair, wearing a flowing pink dress and a jewel diadem in her forehead.

"My dear Madame Xanadu, it's good to see you." Kent says as he rises to greet the woman.

"The pleasure is mine, Kent, it has certainly-"; "Oh just get on with it, you can greet and be all friendly after we are done here" the other man interrupts.

"Ah, Richard, always so sour." Kent responds.

"Whatever, unlike you, I don't have the time to wasting on this stupid meetings." The man, Richard Occult, responds with vehemence.

"Very well, Richard Occult, although we are still missing our final participant" The Phantom Stranger responds.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the magnanimous Phantom Stranger? This meeting may not be as boring as I expected".

"If you are here, that means that what I saw in the cards has truly happened" Madame Xanadu says with a surprise in her expression.

"Indeed, Xanadu, it has"

"Wait, if you say we're still missing the one who summoned us for the meeting that would certainly mean the Master is behind it" Alan says with a sour expression.

"Oh, great, another so called all mighty and powerful. The Master, only someone that truly doesn't know squat about Magic would name himself like that" Richard responds with a very large frown on his face.

"Yes, yes, Richard, we know you don't like him at all, but even if he may not be very likeable at all, he is part of this group, and has a right to be heard" Kent says, trying to diffuse the bad vibes before it escalates.

But at that moment the door opens again, revealing this time a very young man, most certainly in his teens, wearing a dress shirt and trousers, with a blue cloak around his shoulders. He walks with apparent nerves, and his light brown eyes look at all the figures in the room with awe, shock, respect, and a few more emotions.

"Who the hell are you? What gives you the right to come here?" Occult spats.

The young man stops before the table, and takes something of his pocket, and puts in the table, a gold pocket watch with a crest in the center.

"Ah, either the Master just went and got a heart, and decided to do the right thing and retire, or I can only presume he is dead?" Alan asks a little shocked to see this teen with the watch.

"He is dead, and the world doesn't have to worry about his methods for keeping "Balance and the good of magic" anymore" the young man responds.

"Well, then, take the place for now, young man, and we'll see if you are the right person to take his place in this group" Kent tells the young man, with a reassuring smile.

The young man's eye reflect his surprise at the ease of the response, but the takes a chair in the circle.

"Aren't we missing two more?" he asks.

"Ah, kid, you have a lot to learn, most of these meetings are always empty, both because the Phantom or the other one almost never shows up, and one place is vacant right now" Occult responds.

"I see"

"And the other place that is currently occupied in this group will not be with us today, so let's begin" The Phantom Stranger says in a commanding tone.

"Very well, but before that, May I ask your name, young man?" Madame Xanadu says.

"Vincent, Vincent Michaels" The young man responds.

"Very well, young Vincent, then I give you the room, please explain how you came into possessing that watch and summon us here" she tells him.

Vincent paused for a moment, his face with a myriad of emotions, and starts telling his story.

"I was what you could say, apprenticed to the Master, although I never had much of a choice in the matter. He took me from my home when I was but 7 years old, and told me that I had the capacity to magic in scales o no one he had seen before and that he would train me to be his successor." He paused again, rising from his chair and walking around a little to regain his bearings.

"He was brutal to say the least, all in the quest of maintaining the rightful balance of magic in the world, but he never had limits to what he was willing to do, and he went too far…"

"What happened?" Alan asked in a concerned tone.

"Two weeks ago, we went looking for a disturbance that we saw in the Brashkan Charts, and we found a Demon that had been summoned by a crazy man that wanted revenge against his town for not appreciating him. The demon was not a big deal per se, but the problem was that his energy was tied to the town where it was summoned, so the Master decided to just destroy the town and everyone in it."

All around the table, the reactions to this where different; The Phantom Stranger didn't blink, while Madame Xanadu just had a sad expression on her face. Occult just got a bigger frown on his face; Kent was gripping his cane very hard, while Alan just got whiter with every word.

"I couldn't let him do that; thousands of people would have died, so I challenged him. I had no idea if I could beat him, but I just knew I had to try."

"I see" Kent responded. "But if I may be a little tactless, you won and he died, you could have gone back to your family, forget about magic and mysticism. You never were given a choice"

Vincent gained a determined expression. "Perhaps I never had a choice, but now I have one, and I know enough about magic to know that the world needs people like me to step up and do what they can to help those that can't defend themselves from it."

"So I have taken this watch to be what The Master should have been, a Sentinel of Magic, and do my part to keep this world and its people safe from the powers that they don't know or can do anything about. So I ask of all of you to allow me to be part of this, and to help me." He finished his passionate argument.

Again, the expression on the table where very varied. The Phantom Stranger spoke "You certainly have the spirit, young man, if not the wisdom or rational sense to use it. Perhaps you are the right person for what may come."

Everyone look towards him. "What do you mean, Stranger, what's coming?" Alan asked.

The Stranger rose from his chair and everyone focused their attention on him. He spoke: "The world as we know it is changing. In old times the threats that you have faced were magical in nature and that the secrets that we have kept never got more attention that necessary, but I have seen a world where not only magic but other forces come and try to destroy the world, I have seen great champions that will rise to defend the universe as well as threats that will snuff the light out of it if we let them. "

"The new generation must take the charge and protect this universe from the evils that want to bring ruin, dead and destruction on it. And you, young one, may well be one of those." He finished.

"You must be kidding Stranger; you are saying that magic will be out in the open? People fear what they don't understand. I have seen it my fair share of times. Normal people know nothing and they don't care as long as it doesn't hurt them. They'll hunt everyone the same if they knew, not just evil ones."

"That may have been true in our time, Richard, but maybe this new time will bring something more. To be honest, if the Stranger really thinks that this young man has what it takes, I for one agree that he be part of our group." Kent responded with a gentle smile on his face.

"Bah, you have always been soft, Nelson, but mark my words, you'll regret this"

"What about the rest of you?" The Stranger asked.

"I always took my role as a hero as a big opportunity, after all, if I hadn't found the Lantern I would have never had the opportunity to help people since I have no Magic. And I always wanted that more people took up the call when I couldn't anymore. So if the Stranger and Kent agree, I'm all for it. Welcome to the Sentinels, Vincent." Alan responded with a smile.

"I saw the events of your combat with the Master, and you clearly have the talent for it, and the heart. You just need to learn to take the right decisions when the time comes, young one, for I've seen that you will have a big part in events to come" Xanadu spoke with the voice of certainty of the future.

"Very well, then it is agreed, Vincent Michaels, welcome to the Sentinels of Magic" The Phantom concluded with a grand gesture.

Vincent's face showed the shock and happiness. He smiled and said "Thanks for putting your faith in me, and even if I know that I still have a lot to learn and understand, I'll d my best to do my part."

"Well, this calls for a celebration" Alan said with a couple of bottles that seemed to appear out of nowhere.

"I don't care for your celebration, Scott, the meeting ended, therefore, I'm gone." Occult said with a frown and step up and left the building.

"Typical, he can't seem to have a fun bone in his body" Alan said seeing him leaving.

"Don't worry, Alan, I'll have one of those." Kent said as he came forward.

"I will have one too, Mr. Scott" Madame Xanadu said.

"Excellent" Alan said while filling three cups. "You want one, kid?" he said while looking towards Vincent.

Vincent seemed surprised by the "Celebration" and just said: "Technically, I'm not old enough to drink".

"Kid, you're a Sentinel of Magic now; that makes you old enough. Besides, is just a couple." Alan said while giving him a cup.

"Okay". Vincent took the cup and paused for a second; "Wait, where is the Phantom Stranger?"

Kent chuckled at the question; "Kid, you'll learn that he just comes and goes as he pleases, it's better not to think too much about that."

The four remaining at the place drank for a while, all the while teasing and learning a little of their newest member, who seemed to not be able to hold his liquor too much, and ended up only drinking two cups not wanting to make himself look ridiculous in front of the other Sentinels

A couple of hours later; Kent rose from the table: "Well, this has been fun, but these old bones need their rest. Kid, I can presume that you're staying at the so called Nexus?"

Vincent responded "Yeah, I don't exactly have a home anymore, and the Nexus has more than enough place."

Kent looked to him with a reassuring expression; "Well then, you'll come with me then. I can show the ropes of being a Sentinel of Magic and a few more things that I'm sure that old goat didn't teach you."

Vincent seemed very surprised by this. "Why?"

Kent just put a hand on his shoulder "Kid, You are what, 15?" Vincent just nodded. "We may have agreed to let you be a Sentinel of Magic seeing that you clearly have a big amount of magical capacity and clearly know your stuff if you beat that old goat, but you are still a kid. And seeing that I have the time, and more than enough place, I want you to come with me so that I can teach you the right way of doing this."

Vincent clearly was not expecting this, as his eyes seem to shine a little, but he just smiled and responded, "Well, if you'll have me, I'll be honored to learn from you, Mr. Nelson."

Kent just laughed and gave him a pat. "Just Kent, kid. After all, we are both Sentinels, no?"

"Yeah, Then, thank you very much, Kent."

"My door is always open too, Vincent, Kent here is a little boring at times, but you'll never find a better teacher at this than him." Alan said patting Vincent on the shoulder too.

"Thanks, Alan."

"I shall depart as well, my friends. I hope to see you again soon. And I'll be keeping an eye in the cards for you, young Vincent." Xanadu said as she left the place.

"Of course. Don't be a stranger, Xanadu." Kent said while he waved at her.

"Well, kid, let's go. You seem to stumble a little and it's late" Kent said.

"I'll be seeing you both soon." Alan said while he gave Kent a hug and patted Vincent in the shoulder again, leaving in the opposite direction of the pair.

The pair started walking through the dark street, in a silence that seemed natural, and after a while, Vincent said: "Thank you again, Kent, this really means a lot to me."

Kent looked towards Vincent with a smile: "Don't worry kid, I can tell that you've had it rough, and with the path you have chosen, you'll have a lot more of rough. So a little that I can do to help, I'll do it happily."

Both seemed pleased with the silence after that, walking towards their destination.

And the adventures that would follow.

 **AN: And that's the first Chapter. I introduced one of my main OC's, but this story is not just about him. Is my take on the DC mythos. So I'll have a lot of characters popping along the story. I'll try to have different sagas as I go along. The first few will help establish the characters, and afterwards the adventures they'll have.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed and I hope to hear your thoughts and suggestions.  
**

 **See you soon!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Dark Knight Begins Part I

**Chapter 2: The Dark Knight Begins Part 1: Welcome Home**

 **March 2007**

In an airstrip a few miles away of Gotham City, a plane is descending over. The plane clearly is high tech and luxurious from a simple view. On the side of the plane you can see a logo that is marked by a big letter W on it. The plane lands and ends a few meters from a parked black slick car. Next to the car is a man dressed in a dark suit and has a very refined air around him.

The ramp of the plane opens an out comes a clearly handsome young man around his early twenties with black hair and blue eyes that is dressed in simple blue shirt and black dress trousers. The young man carries his bag out to the car.

"You were gone longer this time around, Master Bruce" the man besides the car says.

"I know Alfred, but this time I needed to finish my training" Bruce tells him with a simple smile.

Alfred Pennyworth, longtime butler of the Wayne family, smiles as he hears what Bruce says, "Does that mean you are staying for good this time, sir?"

Bruce looks towards Alfred and a very small smile comes to his face "Yes, I'm ready to stay for good this time."

"Excellent. Then shall we go, Sir?"

Bruce gets inside the car and Alfred starts driving towards their destination, Gotham City.

* * *

Gotham City, considered one of the biggest Industrial cities in the United States, but also one if not the most corrupt and crime prone of all.

"Who have you told that I'm back, Alfred" Bruce asks after a while of driving in silence.

"No one so far, Sir, mostly because I never know for how long you are going to stay but also because I know you appreciate not having a long line of people waiting for you when you are"

"Good, but this time I want to speak as soon as possible with Lucius, both about the status of Wayne Enterprises and my personal project" Bruce responds.

Alfred pauses for a moment while stopping in a red light, and looks towards his ward. He says "Master Bruce, if I may, what exactly is your plan now that you are back?"

Bruce's face becomes thoughtful, while memories of a young boy looking to his parent's dead bodies come to his mind. His eyes narrow a little, "Alfred, I told you that my goal is to clean Gotham, to show the criminals that they are not the owners of this city, and to protect those who cannot protect themselves"

Alfred responds: "Yes, sir, you have said as much before, but how exactly are you going to do that?"

"I need to become a symbol, something that will frighten criminals and will stand as a beacon that will protect this city. Meanwhile, I have various projects towards Wayne Enterprises to help the community."

"What symbol sir?"

"I'm not sure yet, but I already have a few ideas, that's why I need to speak to Lucius, he has a great amount of knowledge in engineering and science that would be very helpful in the development of the equipment that I will need in my mission." Bruce responds with conviction.

* * *

After arriving at Wayne Manor, Bruce went towards his study and waited for the arrival of Lucius while taking some of Alfred's excellent lunch.

A couple of hours later, Lucius Fox, current CEO of Wayne Enterprises, arrived at Wayne Manor.

"Lucius, it's been some time, How are you?" Bruce asked as soon as he saw him.

"I've been fine, Bruce, although look at you, every time I see you, I see more of your Father in you." Lucius said giving Bruce a small hug. "Alfred tells me that you've come back for good this time."

"Yes, I feel I'm ready to take a more active role in Wayne Enterprises, and to finally start my mission."

Lucius looked at Bruce with an inquisitive face, he remembered when Bruce had told him the first time about his plan to become some sort of vigilante and protect the city of the corrupt and the criminals. He felt that it seemed a foolhardy plan, and one that was too dangerous for the heir of the Wayne family, but no matter how much both Alfred and him said it, Bruce was set on doing it; therefore, he decided to try and help as much as he could to ensure that Bruce was safe while doing his mission.

It was the least he could do, after all, having been a good friend of Bruce's parents for most of his life.

Putting a Laptop in the desk, Lucius projected a few diagrams and blueprints for various gadgets, equipment, etc. Bruce got near the screen and started checking each one.

"I have taken the liberty of preparing various blueprints and schematics for the things you asked the last time you were here. Obviously, there are a lot of details that are missing or that need fine tuning but the main aspects are there. I especially like this combat grade suit…"

For the next few hours, Bruce and Lucius went over the various schematics and designs, Bruce giving his input over the functions or details that he wanted to have, and additional ideas that he had thought since the last time he had spoken with Lucius.

After checking every item and taking notes of all the points discussed, Lucius gave a disk with all the data to Bruce so that he had a copy of it as well.

"So are you still on the idea of creating your main base in the house?" Lucius asked while copying the data over to the disk.

"Yes, it makes sense; I'll have all the equipment I need close by, and also will be convenient thanks to the tunnels that run under the manor." Bruce responded.

"Thank your great grandfather for constructing them indeed, sir" Alfred said from the door.

Both Lucius and Bruce turned to him. "Dinner is served, sir." Alfred said.

"Thanks, Alfred" Bruce responded. "It seems time flies Lucius, I think we shall eat and then continue, or Alfred may give us the disappointed look, and we can't have that."

Lucius chuckled at the humor, and followed Bruce and Alfred towards one of the small dinner room of the manor.

* * *

"I have to say, Bruce, your great grandfather really knew what he was doing when he made these tunnels" Lucius says while looking at the caverns under Wayne Manor after dinner.

"Indeed, Master Bruce's great grandfather, Solomon Wayne, used these tunnels during the Civil War to house refugees from the south as well as supply the Union army, and even after the war, he continued construction improving them." Alfred said.

Lucius continued to explore the caverns and tunnels, looking at the foundations, and taking notes of all the details he needed.

"So, Lucius, what do you think, can it be done?" Bruce asked after a few minutes.

Lucius turned around and looked at Bruce "Yes, Bruce, I daresay it can be done. Clearly, these tunnels were made to last, and have connections to the outside, which will give us the path for the vehicles when you use them. We would need to reinforce the foundations, as well as add the entrance and a few more details, but I really think is totally possible."

"Excellent!" Bruce said after hearing him, determination flowing in his posture.

"But…" Lucius said, making Bruce turn and look at him. "There is the issue of all the construction and movement of equipment we need to do, since I can only assume that you don't want anyone else coming here."

Bruce looked thoughtful about what Lucius said, clearly recognizing that he had not thought fully about that aspect.

"Thankfully…" Lucius said, once again making Bruce turn and look at him. "I may have a solution for that too…"

* * *

Two days later, there was a myriad of activity in the caves underneath Wayne manor where a dozen or so automatons could be seen carrying different objects, welding, installing steel beams, etc. all the while Lucius stands at a corner with Bruce behind him, his hands fully operating a console.

"I have to say Lucius, you never stop surprising me…" Bruce said while looking at the various size robots.

Lucius turned to look at him, and with a small smile replied. "The X-02 Automaton is one of the main new products of Waynetech, designed for the construction industry. Obviously, they are limited to repetitive activities, and don't have that much of a movement range, and can't do very detailed activities, but for these circumstances, I think they are the ideal solution."

"I agree, and they will allow the construction of this place to move forward quickly without compromising my identity" Bruce said, continuing to observe the automatons doing their respective activities.

"Ok, Lucius, let's go over the schematics again." Bruce said, while beckoning Lucius to come to a table that was put in the center chamber of the cave for reviewing all the documents they had for the mission.

"You should be able to use the X-02 to do most of the reinforcement of the foundations as well as the construction for the roads for the vehicles; as well as the platforms and different sections that you require. For the electrical installations as well as the systems, you'll have to do those yourself." Lucius said while reviewing the general plan of the cave.

"I can do that, with no much problem." Bruce said also checking the general plan. "I will need your help with some of the systems for the computer network, but most of it, I have no problems with."

Bruce got a small frown, and looked a Lucius with gratitude, "I know I don't say it often, but I appreciate all your doing to help me with this. I know you don't approve of my plan, but nevertheless you've helped me a lot."

Lucius turned to Bruce will a smile on his face, and put a hand on Bruce's shoulder, "Bruce, I've known practically since you were born, and your parents were my friends for most of my life. I may not agree with all of this, but I understand why you want to do it, and I'll do my best to at least keep you safe while you do it."

They both turned back to the schematics to continue checking them, when Lucius said "Besides, it's your money."

Bruce chuckled at the humor, and said "That is true."

* * *

And in our main story tonight, Wayne Enterprises has released an official release that Bruce Wayne, last heir of the Wayne family, has returned to Gotham City and will take a position in the company, directly advising the current CEO, Lucius Fox. Mr. Wayne has been seen very few times in Gotham in the last few years and has been according to rumors traveling the world to learn various aspects of the business before taking over.

Tomorrow, Mr. Wayne has been scheduled to give a press conference in the main PR room of the HQ of Wayne Enterprises in Gotham City.

* * *

And the theme of this week for Gotham Today is without a doubt the return of the Wayne family heir, Bruce Wayne, and you have to admit, that is one yummy bachelor. Don't you think?

That's right, I think we have found a very new interesting topic for the foreseeable future, the tall handsome only heir to one of the biggest corporate empires of all the United States that has been away the public eye for at least 5 years takes center stage.

* * *

Today at the PR main room of the Wayne Enterprises Headquarters, Bruce Wayne, 23, major shareholder of the company and only heir of the Wayne family, gave his first press conference after returning to Gotham City, in which he clarified the role he's taking in his family corporation as well as detailing his plans for the company in the near future.

"I have come back to this city, the city that my family has called home for generations, to help it come back from the darkness that has enveloped it. I know I'm young and inexperienced, but I am fully committed to do anything I can towards the improvement of Gotham. We have to show that we are not afraid of the dark, and that there's more to this city that crime, poverty and corruption. All levels have to come together to save our city."

Mr. Wayne will take the role of Advisor to the current CEO of the company, Lucius Fox, for preparation and learning of all the aspects before he takes an official role in the corporate structure.

* * *

"I have to say, sir, your parents would be very proud of you if they had seen you today at the press conference." Alfred said while serving tea.

From his desk in the main study of Wayne Manor, Bruce looked up from the documents he was reviewing, "Thanks, Alfred. I really hope that is true."

"There is no hope in that sentence, sir, it is a fact." Alfred said with a warm expression on his face.

Bruce looked directly at Alfred and a small smile came to his face at the warmth of the main father figure in his life, and the absolute certainty in his tone.

Alfred finished serving the tea, putting it right beside Bruce in the desk, a worried expression came to his face, and schooling it fast, he said "Which is why, I have to bring this topic again…"

"Alfred, I've told you, I'm going to do this."

"But why, Master Bruce, you can do some much good with Wayne Enterprises, you can be a shining figure in this city, why do you insist on this crusade that will put your life in danger?"

Bruce stood up his desk and turned himself to be directly in front of Alfred, "Because Alfred, this is the vow I made to my parents, and I will not allow anyone else to have to go through what I did." He started pacing in the study, his words more passionate as he continued, "And while I will continue to use all the resources at my disposal to help this city, I know for a fact that crime is not going away just with more police or more jobs. The corruption in this city runs t deep for that, so I will become the symbol this city needs, not only in the light of day, but also in the darkness."

Alfred looked at his ward with a sad expression, while in his mind seeing the lonely boy that was, and how he had come to the decision of dedicating his life to fight the crime that had taken from him the two most important persons in his life.

"Sir, while I understand your vow and the passion you have for this, I don't want to let you do this, because I'm afraid that while you protect everyone else from the darkness, there will not be anyone to save you from it."

Bruce snapped at that "I don't need anyone to protect me from that darkness, because I will use it" he paused for a second "I will use it, to strike fear in the heart of all the criminals in this city, to show them what fear is, to show them how it feels to not be able to do anything without looking over your shoulder, to know what it feels to be helpless."

"Sir" Alfred said with a much sorrowed voice "While I'll stand by my earlier comment that your parents would be so proud about you, because I am so proud of the man you have become, I don't believe that they would want you to put yourself in danger just to honor their memories."

"WELL THEY ARE DEAD, SO I WON'T KNOW IF THAT IS TRUE OR NOT" Bruce shouted.

Alfred closed in on Bruce and put both his hands on the young man's shoulders, and a few tears in his eye, he said "Bruce, I've watched over and taken care of you since you were a child, and I care for you like you were my own. All I want is for you to have a full and happy life, and I fear that this path that you want to take will only end in regrets and sadness. So please, just consider these words from someone that loves you, don't throw your life away and live."

Bruce looked at Alfred, and that little doubt that he thought had been buried forever, came out again. Unable to look at him any longer in fear that his resolve would crack, Bruce pushed Alfred away and left the room in a hurry, Alfred's sad eyes following him as he left his sight.

* * *

The Wayne Family graveyard had stood for over a century in a far side of the Wayne State, and housed all the members of the Wayne Family since they came over from Europe.

Bruce Wayne walked through the cemetery with a deep conflicted expression on his face, seemingly in a haze of someone that didn't know where he was going, but clearly, his route was much defined while he passed gravestones of Waynes past.

Finally, he came to his destination, two large gravestones that read:

 **Thomas Wayne Born 21-01-1957 Died 04-06-1992**

 **Martha Wayne Born 14-08-1960 Died 04-06-1992**

 _"_ _They gave all the love they had to everyone they could, and will be missed by all touched by their compassion and warm hearts"_

Bruce looked towards the graves, and a few rebellious tears came to his eyes.

"What do you want me to do, then? I vowed here that I will never rest to prevent others to suffer the same fate you did, but Alfred has a point, maybe I can do that as Bruce Wayne, not someone else. I don't know what to do, I want to make your memories proud, and I want to protect those that can't protect themselves."

Bruce fell to his knees, all the weight of years of guilt, sorrow, pain, and anger coming towards him. His eyes clouded with doubt, resolve, and dozen more emotions looking towards the gravestones, looking for an answer to his pleas, something to reaffirm his choices and his mission.

The rain fell in the night, with fog shrouding the cemetery in almost a supernatural feel, while the minutes passed and the young man kept looking towards the gravestones, searching for answers and reassurances, but it seemed that none would come.

After a while, the rain seemed to slow down, and all of the sudden, a bright flash came to the sky, as lightning illuminated the rainy night. Bruce looked up from the graves to see at least a hundred bats flying over the cemetery, circling around the trees, while a little bit of moonlight peaked from the clouded sky, basking light on their movements.

It was truly an incredible sight; all of it followed by the young man's eyes, with each passing second showing less doubt, and more and more resolve in his expression.

Perhaps this was the sign he was looking for, and it would steel his spirit towards the path he had chosen.

 **AN: So this is chapter 2. And with it I bring the start of my first saga, with probably my favorite character of the DC Universe, Batman. A lot of it is just the normal stuff, because, well, there is not a lot I can change to this to be honest, just showcasing a little bit on Bruce's relations with both Alfred and Lucius. Perhaps the main change is Lucius role in this. I always felt that Bruce needed more help that it's shown in the comics to start his crusade, and well, Lucius seems to be the obvious choice to this.**

 **The next few chapters will all be setting the table towards the main stuff, as I will start putting my bases towards all the characters of my story. I'll be dividing the story in main sagas with a few chapters will be one shots in between but mainly story arcs with multiple chapters either of one character or groups.**

 **Also, This first few chapters will jump a little between times because since I want to set the origins with the main differences and the like, well some events will happen before or after the previous chapter, I'll put the main dates on the top of each scene as the unfold.**

 **Finally, if you guys ask for it, I would be willing to create a Timeline with how exactly the events happen as well as a little compendium of characters for basic information, for those that are not too familiar with some of the more obscure characters I'll use down the line.**

 **Hope you guys like it, and leave your comments, questions or the like in your reviews.  
**

 **Next time- Chapter 3: Purgatory**

 **See you Soon!**


End file.
